The dream that came
by SweetandWritten
Summary: Harry is perfectly happy. Until, a ministry letter comes. His parents and two marauders return. How do they react to his story. Rating is just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N: Okay… I swore I would never do it. But, it's addictive. Oh, and the names aren't all cannon. Okay, just Al's. And, Lily's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny. Lily's crying and we're out of bottles." Harry called.

"I'll go." Ginny replied.

After Harry left Hogwarts he became an Auror. But, then he had children. Now, he just manages them. James was 4. Albus was 2. Lily was 10 months old. Harry was happy.

"Oh! Harry there's an owl for you!" Ginny yelled.

"Right." Harry replied.

He made his way to the owl. It was a ministry letter.

Dear Harry,

I can't tell you much in case this gets intercepted. I can only tell you to come to the ministry. Bring Ginny, James, Al, and Lily. Trust me you'll be happy!

Ron

"Ginny! We're needed at the ministry. I'm supposed to bring you and the kids. Come on!" Harry yelled.

Harry heard a reply and in minutes they were apparating. He hurried towards his office. Ron was standing there waiting.

"Harry, you and Gin go inside. Mione and I'll watch the kids. Kingsley'll explain." Ron told them.

They nodded and hurried inside. Kingsley was standing inside. Behind them were three people that looked like his parents and Sirius.

"Harry these are your parents and Sirius. Sirius has been cleared. I'll let them explain how they got here." Kingsley supplied.

"Well… After I fell through the veil I went to find James and Lily. That took a while. So, then I led them through the veil. Mind you time passes much more quickly there. And, now we're here." Sirius supplied.

Harry stood up and ran to them. He enveloped them in a huge big hug.

"So, you're an adult now." James chuckled nervously.

"Yes, an adult with a wife." Harry grinned.

"I told Moony you'd get Ginny. We brought him and Tonks back too. They went to get Teddy." Sirius grinned.

At that moment Remus and Tonks walked in holding the hand of 10- year old Teddy. Teddy was grinning from ear to ear. They three sat down.

"I told you Ted. One way or another you'd meet your parents" Harry grinned.

Teddy nodded happily.

"So, err now you have to tell us what's happened and all." Sirius instructed.

"Right. First, Sirius, you have to meet three people. Mum and Dad, you need to meet five. Ginny will you get them?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Ginny nodded.

She stepped out of the room and returned with Ron, Hermione, James, Albus, and Lily.

"Right. Mum and Dad, these here are my best friends. Ron and Hermione have helped me through a lot. Ron is one of Ginny's older brothers. Sirius you knew all of that. But, all of you need to meet my kids." Harry smiled.

"KIDS?!" They yelled in unison.

"Yes, my oldest James Sirius. Then, there's Albus Remus. Finally, Lily Luna Tonks Molly Potter." Harry introduced.

"Ahh. You named your daughter after me! Let me hold my granddaughter." Lily cooed.

"And, after Dora and I" Remus proudly grinned.

"But, of course you named your son James Sirius. Ugh." Sirius mock pouted.

"Yeah well. Sorry. Come on we need to get you back home." Harry laughed.

A/N: I hope you likey! Okay I promise I will never say that again. Stay,

SweetandWritten


	2. The start of the story

A/N: Thanks a million reviewers. I love reviews but I swear I won't stop, because of a shortage. Now

Harry felt the words ring in his head. Home. With his parents and Sirius. Teddy understood. But, not the others. Well, Lily was too tiny to understand much. Al would take some coaxing too. James he could manage in time.

"James, Al. These are your grandparents. That's uncle Moony, and Aunt Tonks." Harry started.

"Wike Wiwy!" Al interrupted.

"Yes, like Lily. And, there's Uncle Padfoot." Harry finished.

Al lifted his arms up. This meant he wanted to be picked up. Harry obliged. He settled Al on his hip. James held Ginny's hand. They walked towards the floo. Harry told each adult what to say (Potter Manor.) Then, they flooed home.

"Just as I remember it. Aww. Little Jamie has such an adorable room." Lily cooed.

Ginny nodded. They showed everywhere else and that ended in lots of cooing from Lily and Tonks.

"Oh Lily. You need a nappy change." Sirius said holding out baby Lily towards Harry.

"I do not." Lily cried indignantly.

"Not you." Big James reassured her.

Lily nodded and Harry laughed. He quickly changed Lily. Lily started nodding off. Ginny put her in her crib. She fell asleep quickly. Ginny tucked both boys into their beds too. They all went downstairs to listen to Harry's story.

"Erm, I guess I'll start with my childhood. But, first you have to promise not to curse anyone." Harry told them.

"We wouldn't curse Sirius." James said.

"Yes. But, I didn't grow up with Sirius." Harry started.

"Who? Remus?" Lily asked.

"Your sister." He said.

"What does that mean? Sirius is you godfather." James asked confusedly.

Harry mumbled something sounding like Dumbledore. Then, something else about Dursley and chores.

"Oh. Well… how was she to you? Good I hope. She never much liked me. But, she wouldn't hurt you. Oh, she didn't hit you. Neither, Vernon." Lily asked concerned.

"Close. Since, I was two I had to do chores. If I didn't do them right, I was starved. As well as locked in a cupboard. That was my bedroom until my first Hogwarts letter came. Then, I was moved into a tiny bedroom. But, I wasn't hit by Petunia and Vernon. They did allow their son Dudley to though. He and his friends played a game called Harry Hunting." Harry stated. "Until Luna fixed my eyes every summer Hermione would fix my glasses."

A/N: I know it was short sorry. But, I hoped you liked the second chapter. They are fun to write. Stay,

SweetandWritten


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello people. I cannot believe how many faves I got. I love you all! 3 I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. Flames are discouraged but welcome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?! What kind of chores? Why not Sirius? Sirius you're his godfather! What cupboard? What do you mean first letter?" Lily was firing out questions faster than he could answer.

"Lil' give him a chance to breathe. Plus, the grandkids are all asleep. Stop yelling." James tried to calm her.

Lily said something incoherent and blushed deep red.

"It's alright. Until I could reach the stove I had to weed mostly. After that I was decidedly 'mature'. I made nearly all of their meals. I also did odd jobs. If I did one thing wrong, I was forced into that cupboard. If I burned myself, I had to be silent too. Otherwise, it was the cupboard. I don't think I knew there were nurses, healers, or doctors until Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey got quite used to me." Harry said wistfully. Sirius then told them his story.

"Err… alright. How much were you in the hospital wing anyhow?" James asked.

"Enough that the Potters have their own bed. There's a gold plaque above one of the beds. If you want the exact list, I have it." Harry said.

"Sure. But, first tell us about first year." Lily asked.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lily's screams echoed throughout the house.

"I'll get her. I already know this story." Ginny said.

Harry told them the entire story of first year. At least all of the important parts. The three were a good audience. They laughed in all the right places. Lily did give Harry a lot of reproachful looks though. (I apologize. It's late while I write this. I really didn't want to write all of that.)

"You are so lucky you're of age! Harry James Potter what were you thinking?! Honestly, if you didn't have children and a wife I'd ground you." Lily snapped.

"Geez Lily. He didn't have any parents guidance yet. But, really why was Snivellus a teacher?" James asked.

"I dunno. But, it's getting late. Mum, Dad I left your room the way it is. Ginny and I added our own room. Sirius, yours is the same too." Harry replied.

They each nodded and went to bed. Harry spent a long while thinking. Ginny went straight to sleep. Each face had a smile across it. (I thought about ending it here but I wanted to make this chapter longer anyway)

Harry and everyone else got a good night's rest. When they walked down the second generation were already eating some breakfast. Sirius went straight to the food and ate. Harry laughed upon watching him. Lil laughed too. There was light conversation. That is until little James said the cuteset thing.

"Gwandmummy?" he asked.

"Yes Jamie dear?" Lily responded.

"Why's Uncle Siwius eating so much?"

Sirius had tried to look indignant. Harry was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. Baby James looked confused.

"That's because he's Sirius. He also thinks that the food is going to be taken away." Big James responded.

"Otay," he said.

All in all, Breakfast was now Harry's favorite meal.

A/N: I am super happy with this chapter. I like James in this one. I also thought that was something Harry's mum would say after his first year. Tell me in a review. Stay,

SweetandWritten


End file.
